onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arlong
| nomj = アーロン | nomr = Āron | nomf = Arlong | première = Chapitre 69, Épisode 31 | taille = 2m63 | affiliation = L'Équipage d'Arlong, L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil (anciennement) | occupation = Capitaine, Pirate | épithète = "Arlong la Scie" (ノコギリのアーロン, Nokogiri no Āron) | voj = Jūrōta Kosugi | vof = Martin Spinhayer (31-43) Martin Brieuc (221) Bruno Magne (281) Jérôme Keen (387+ + ES 1) | âge = 39 ans (au début) 41 ans (après ellipse) | naissance = 3 Mai | prime = 20.000.000 | statut = Vivant | groupe sanguin = F |vof AB = Antoine Nouel}} Arlong (アーロン, Āron), surnommé Arlong la Scie (ノコギリのアーロン, Nokogiri no Āron) est le capitaine de L'Équipage d'Arlong ainsi qu'un ancien membre de L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil sous les ordres de Fisher Tiger puis de Jinbe. Il a tué Belmer, la mère adoptive de Nami et Nojiko, sous leurs yeux. Il est le grand frère de Shirley. Il est le principal antagoniste de l'Arc Arlong. Apparence Arlong est un Homme-Poisson Requin-scie. Large et musclé, il se distingue par son long nez, pointu et aiguisé et une nageoire dorsale. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent derrière sa nuque, jusqu'aux épaules. Il porte notamment une chapka marron. Il a deux tatouages: l'un sur le pectoral gauche, montrant son appartenance à L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil, et l'autre sur son avant-bras gauche, qui représente son propre clan. Arlong est vêtu d'une chemise jaune à motifs noirs déboutonnée et d'un bermuda vert (marron dans l'anime), soutenu par une écharpe violette en guise de ceinture. Il arbore également une chaîne en or sur le poignet. Galerie Personnalité Arlong hait profondément les humains et se considère supérieur à ces derniers. C'est en partie ce pourquoi il a pris le contrôle du village de Cocoyashi, en vue de constituer un empire. Il s'est d'ailleurs montré particulièrement violent et cruel envers les villageois. Il n'hésite pas non plus à pactiser avec l'ennemi pour parvenir à ses fins, comme avec le colonel Nezumi. Cependant, Arlong a également une part d'humanité. Malgré son aversion pour la race humaine, il finit par accepter la présence de Koala sur le navire de Fisher Tiger. Enfant, il rêvait de pouvoir aller à Sabaody Park, dont il s'inspira pour construire Arlong Park. Il tenait également Fisher Tiger en très haute estime et l'appréciait beaucoup, l'appelant même "aniki" ("mon frère"). Rire Comme beaucoup personnages dans One Piece, Arlong possède un rire unique : "Shahahaha..." Relations Famille, amis et alliés Madame Shirley Il est son frère aîné. Fisher Tiger (anciennement) Arlong considérait Fisher Tiger comme un héros et un grand frère. Il se pourrait que la haine de ce dernier envers les hommes ait influencé Arlong. Pourtant, ils se disputaient souvent à ce sujet. Tiger ne souhaitait tuer personne - afin de ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de leurs oppresseurs - tandis qu' Arlong voulait massacrer les humains qu'ils rencontraient. Lorsque Tiger a été trahi et tué, fou de tristesse et de colère, Arlong a tenté de se venger en s'attaquant aux coupables. Il a également menti à la Marine sur la mort de Tiger, afin de préserver l'honneur et la réputation de son défunt capitaine. En dépit de son immense respect pour celui-ci, Arlong n'a pas pu réaliser son dernier souhait, c'est-à-dire d'être en paix avec les humains. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mort de Tiger a conduit sa relation entre les Hommes et lui à s'envenimer encore plus. Tiger est la seule raison pour laquelle Arlong est resté dans l'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil lorsque Jinbe est devenu capitaine. Quand ce dernier fut nommé Corsaire, Arlong quitta l'équipage et forma, avec d'autres membres, l'Équipage d'Arlong. Équipage des pirates d'Arlong thumb|200px|Arlong dans son équipage Il prend soin des membres de son équipage et ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à eux. Par exemple, il leur présente ses excuses lorsqu'il les a accidentellement mordus; ou devient furieux lorsque Luffy utilise l'un de ses hommes pour se protéger. Beaucoup de ses compagnons partagent ses idéaux. Ils l'appellent "Arlong-san", tandis que ce dernier pourrait les considérer comme ses «frères». Nami thumb|250px|left|Arlong se moquant de Nami Arlong était très cruel envers Nami et son village. Cependant, il tenait beaucoup à son équipage et à Nami; uniquement pour son talent de cartographe. Durant le combat contre Luffy, Arlong affirmera que Nami est sa coéquipière, admettant même qu'elle était mignonne pour une humaine. Il ne la pensait pas aussi inférieure que les autres humains, principalement grâce à ses compétences de navigatrice. Malgré son traitement, Arlong ainsi que son équipage, fêtaient le retour de Nami "à la maison" lorsqu'elle revenait. Il la laissait notamment agir à sa guise. Toutefois, Nami n'avait guère l'attention de rester dans son équipage, ce qu'Arlong ne comprenait pas, surtout à cause de ses idéaux fondés sur des valeurs matérialistes. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle ne pouvait être heureuse si elle avait des vêtements, un repas, de l'argent et un endroit pour dormir. Il fut surpris par sa trahison, mais même durant les dernières étapes de son combat contre Luffy, il tenait à ce que Nami fasse partie de son équipage. Nezumi Il a noué un partenariat avec ce soldat corrompu de la Marine, dans le but d'empêcher Nami de quitter son équipage. Hody Jones Hody a toujours admiré Arlong. Dans le district des Hommes-Poissons, où Hody a grandi, Arlong fit plusieurs discours quant à la supposée supériorité des Hommes-Poissons sur la race humaine. C'est lui qui influencera principalement Hody et qui l'entraînera dans une haine sans limite pour les Hommes. Il explique qu'au moment où les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille ont vaincu Arlong, il a rassemblé des forces sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons pour devenir son bras droit. Hody prétend avoir appris des erreurs de son héros, et rabaissa Arlong au rang de barbare, ne considérant plus que les Pirates d'Arlong comme un symbole vide pour l'unité des Hommes-Poissons qui détestent les humains. Hody Jones a des ambitions similaires à Arlong, mais il méprise et tue les Hommes-Poissons qui veulent la paix avec les humains. Il est d'ailleurs l'homme poissons qui assassinat la reine Otohime et faisant ensuite croire que c était l acte d'un humain. Koala Petite fille, elle a été esclave puis fut libérée lors de l'assaut de Tiger sur Marie Joie. Celui-ci décida de la ramener chez elle et l'accepta sur son navire. Arlong ne l'appréciait pas, en tant qu'humaine, il la considérait toujours comme inférieur, mais il s'accommoda à sa présence au sein de l'équipage. Koala semble avoir laissé une impression à long terme sur Arlong, notamment dans les derniers moments de son combat contre Luffy. Selon lui, tant que Nami était nourrie et bien vêtue, elle était heureuse. En tant qu'esclave, Koala avait peu de choses à son nom et ce qui la rendait heureuse, c'étaient les choses dont elle manquait lorsqu'elle était esclave. Comme des repas et des vêtements neufs. Ennemis Les êtres humains Lorsqu'il traite avec Nezumi, Arlong lui dit qu'il n'aime pas les humains, à l'exception de Nami, en raison de ses compétences en navigation et de ceux qui savent faire affaires, comme Nezumi. Cependant, la haine d'Arlong pour l'humanité est rude, par exemple, il ne sympathisait pas avec Koala, une ancienne esclave. Quand les humains trahissent Fisher Tiger et le tuent, Arlong pense avoir vu le vrai visage des humains et a tenté de se venger. Jinbe Dans leur jeunesse, Arlong et Jinbe étaient deux amis, orphelins, qui ont grandi ensemble dans le district des Hommes-Poissons. Jeunes, ils auraient été comme des frères, mais plus tard, ils devinrent rivaux lorsqu'Arlong est devenu un pirate et Jinbe soldat. Alors qu'Arlong souhaitait rester en bons termes avec lui, Jinbe, qui détestait les pirates, ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Après l'attaque de Fisher Tiger sur Marie Joie (faisant de lui un ennemi du Gouvernement Mondial) Arlong et Jinbe rejoignirent les Pirates du Soleil. Lorsque Jinbe devint Corsaire, Arlong l'accusa d'être un "chien du Gouvernement", en déclarant que c'était une insulte à Fisher Tiger. Arlong quitta donc l'équipage avec d'autres membres puis créa l'Équipage des Pirates d'Arlong, avec l'intention de devenir la « rage » des Hommes-Poissons. La relation d'Arlong et Jinbe se termine en très mauvais termes. Kizaru Il l'a blessé et est le responsable de son arrestation, qui entraîna son incarcération à Impel Down. Luffy et son équipage. Luffy a semé la chaos à Arlong Park, a vaincu son équipage et a pris Nami avec lui, réduisant alors à néant ses projets. Villageois de Cocoyashi Après la tyrannie durable d'Arlong pendant huit ans, les villageois ont décidé une fois pour toute qu'ils en avaient assez et partirent à Arlong Park se battre contre les pirates. Malgré les protestations larmoyantes de Nami. Genzo a maintenu le village uni après que les Hommes-Poissons aient pris le contrôle de l'île, s'assurant que chacun était en mesure de payer l'impôt. Après huit années de travail acharné, durant lesquelles Nami s'était battue pour récupérer assez d'argent afin de racheter Cocoyashi, Arlong trahit Nami. Cela engendra la colère des villageois et, révoltés, ils étaient résolus à se battre contre Arlong et son équipage. Pudding Pudding (anciennement) Le Commodore Pudding a tenté d'attaquer Arlong Park mais il a échoué dans sa tentative car il a été vaincu par les trois lieutenant d'Arlong : Octy, Smack et Kuroobi. Hiela C'est un Homme-Poisson apparaissant dans le quatrième film. Il se présente comme rival d'Arlong et participe à la Dead End Race. Aptitudes et Compétences Arlong est très violent. Il utilise une grande épée nommée Kiribachi en dents de requin, et s'amuse à poignarder ses adversaires avec son nez. En tant qu'Homme-Poisson, il possède une force physique supérieur à celle des humains. Techniques * Water impact : Arlong lance de l'eau qu'il tient dans sa paume à grande vitesse. * Croc attaque (Tooth Gum) : Arlong s'arrache les dents deux fois de suite (elles repoussent à chaque fois) puis, les tient dans ses mains et les fait claquer en visant son adversaire. * Squalo javelot (Shark on Darts) : Arlong plonge dans l'eau puis se projette tel un javelot sur sa cible afin de l'empaler. * Poing des Hommes Poissons : un coup de poing suivi d'une vague déferlante, dans l'eau il fonctionne comme le Karaté Amphibien, serait moins puissant * Squalo crunch (Shark on Haguruma) : Arlong se jette sur son adversaire, tout en tournoyant sur lui-même. * Danse des Hommes Poissons : Arlong fait bouger des navires sous l'eau. * Nez Impact : Arlong utilise son nez comme épée et transperce des boulets de canons ou ses victimes. Cette technique ressemble à l'Index Gun ou Nez Gun. Armes Pour plus d'informations: Kiribachi Arlong se bat avec une épée en dents de requin, qui sera cassée partiellement par Luffy. Il a également utilisé un pistolet à silex pour tuer Belmer, mais il ne s'en servira pas au moment ou il affrontera d'autre adversaires comme Luffy. Il utilise également ses dents, capables de broyer du métal et son nez, qui peut transpercer du béton. Histoire Passé Une famille brisée À un très jeune âge, Arlong a été abandonné par son père dans le district des Hommes-Poissons et il oublia rapidement son visage. Cependant, à l'âge de 15 ans, il a ensuite été approché par un homme prétendant être son père, qui lui laissa une jeune fille, Shirley, née d'une mère différente. Époque de Fisher Tiger Lorsqu'Arlong était plus jeune, il a grandi dans le district des Hommes-Poissons avec Jinbe, Macro et Fisher Tiger. À l'âge de 25 ans, il forme son propre équipage. Sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Arlong passait son temps à enseigner aux plus jeunes, comme Hody, la haine des humains. Jinbe déplorait Arlong pour ses actions brutales et son comportement. Chaque fois que Fisher Tiger était de retour d'une aventure, Arlong comme Jinbe lui firent un accueil chaleureux. Plus tard, Arlong intégra l'équipage de Tiger. Au cours d'une bataille avec la Marine, Arlong fut surpris par la brutalité Jinbe à leur égard, qui continuait à les battre même lorsqu'ils avaient perdu connaissance. Au lendemain de la bataille, Arlong lui confia ce constat. Pendant leur temps à errer sur Grand Line, les pirates durent lutter contre de nombreux Marines, y compris ceux menés par le contre-amiral Kadar. Arlong, devenu impitoyable, a tué un Marine simplement parce qu'il était humain. Après la bataille, Tiger eut une discussion avec Jinbe et Arlong, leur disant de ne pas tuer les humains, auquel cas, ils s'abaisseraient à leur niveau. Tiger poursuit en expliquant que leur but ultime est de libérer les opprimés et ne pas devenir des meurtriers de sang-froid, au grand dam d'Arlong. Les pirates visitèrent ensuite une île où une ancien esclave de Marie joie, Koala, s'était réfugiée. Les habitants n'avaient aucun moyen de rendre la fille à sa patrie, ils demandèrent alors aux Pirates de Soleil de la prendre. Koala partit donc en compagnie des pirates. Lors de leur première rencontre, Arlong frappa Koala pour ses origines raciales, au point qu'Hachi dut le retenir. Même si la plupart des Pirates du Soleil appréciaient Koala, Arlong est resté hostile à son égard. Il la considérait comme étant aussi cruelle que les autres humains, contrairement à l'avis de Jinbe. Finalement, Koala retourne sur son île natale, Foolshout. Arlong fait observer que Koala va grandir, qu'elle finira par détester les Hommes-Poissons, à cause de l’éducation. Une fois que Koala était retournée auprès de sa famille, les Pirates du Soleil réalisèrent que les citoyens avaient trahi l'équipage en appelant la Marine. En échange de quoi, ils ignoreraient le statut de Koala, à savoir propriété de la Noblesse Mondiale. Dans la bataille qui s'ensuivit, Fisher Tiger est grièvement blessé. Les Pirates de Soleil perdirent leur navire, mais sont parvenus à voler un vaisseau et se sont échappés. thumb|right|250px|Mort de Fisher TigerÀ bord du navire volé, l'équipage tente de sauver Tiger en faisant une transfusion sanguine avec du sang humain, ce que ce dernier refuse fermement. Tiger dit à ses compagnons qu'il était en vérité esclave, et qu'il s'est échappé de Marie Joie. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment aimer les humains à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé. Sur ces mots, il succomba à ses blessures. Après la mort de Fisher Tiger thumb|333x333px Arlong, rendu furieux par la trahison qui entraîna la mort de son capitaine, est retourné sur l'île de Foolshout pour tenter d'assassiner tous les habitants de l'île afin de se venger. Cependant, le Vice-Amiral Borsalino (Kizaru) parvint à le vaincre et le captura. Arlong a ensuite été emmené au G-2, où il fut interrogé. Il menti sur la mort de Fisher Tiger pour préserver l'honneur de ce dernier. Il a ensuite été emprisonné à Impel Down. Cette détention dura jusqu'à l'affectation de Jinbe au rang de Capitaine Corsaire. Arlong a ensuite exprimé son mécontentement à celui-ci, qui est devenu pour lui, un "chien de Gouvernement". Il déclara que si Jinbe voulait l'arrêter, il devait le tuer. thumb|left|200px|Jinbei Vs ArlongL'arrogance d'Arlong le mena à un combat contre Jinbe. Après l'avoir vaincu, Jinbe le laissa, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont séparés. Jinbe autorise aux Pirates d'Arlong d'agir en toute impunité à East Blue, décision qu'il regrettera plus tard. Arlong avait notamment tenté de recruter Hyouzo et Vander Decken IX. Le premier refusa la proposition car il n'avait pas d'argent et le second ne voulait pas être le subordonné d'Arlong. Saga East Blue thumb|Arlong s'apprêtant à tirer sur BelmerArlong et son équipage (qui comprend entre autre Octo, Smack et Kuroobi), débarquent sur une île abritant le Village de Kokoyashi , où ils fondèrent Arlong Park. Ils imposèrent à chaque villageois une taxe mensuelle, en les extorquant. Les adultes devaient payer 100.000 berrys, et les enfants 50.000, sous peine d'être exécuté si ils ne payaient pas. Belmer n'avait que 100.000 berry, qu'elle utilisa pour s'acquitter de la taxe de Nami et Nojiko. Après avoir tué Belmer, Arlong força Nami à devenir la cartographe de son équipage et lui promit de libérer le village pour 100.000.000 de berrys. De son siège à Arlong Park, l'Homme-Poisson espérait conquérir tout East Blue en utilisant des tactiques sous-marines supérieures grâce aux cartes dessinées par Nami. Destruction d'Arlong Park Une fois Nami arrivée à la porte du parc, un garçon essaye de combattre Arlong pour venger la mort de son père. Nami le gifle et lui donne un peu d'argent pour le faire disparaître. Par la suite, Zoro est emmené à Arlong Park pour y être interrogé. Peu de temps après, Nami apparaît à la grande surprise de l'épéiste, étonné de la voir avec Arlong. Après une brève conversation quant à l'appartenance de Nami à l'équipage d'Arlong, Zoro parvient à s'échapper en sautant dans la piscine, où il est sauvé par Nami. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'Arlong prévient son capitaine qu'un humain au long nez s'échappe, vraisemblablement vers le Village de Kokoyashi Ce qui tombe bien, selon Arlong, car il a des affaires à régler là-bas. Les villageois sont surpris de voir Arlong arriver, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa venue puisqu'il a déjà collecté la taxe. L'Homme-Poisson s'adresse à Genzo et le questionne sur les armes qu'il possède, sachant que c'est interdit. Il répond qu'il s'agit d'un passe-temps. Arlong le menace, en rappelant la fois où il détruisit le Village de Gosa car personne n'avait payé de taxe. Usopp demande des éclaircissements sur la dite taxe, Nojiko explique alors que chaque mois, les villageois se voient obligés de payer pour leurs vies. Si un individu ne paye pas, tout le village est détruit. Arlong décide de tuer Genzo à cause des armes qu'il "collectionne", et compte s'en servir d'exemple pour montrer la supériorité des Hommes-Poissons. Alors que les villageois protestent, Genzo les supplie de rester calme afin de ne pas gâcher tout ce qu'ils ont fait durant ces huit dernières années. Lorsqu'Arlong s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce, il est touché par une explosion. En effet, Usopp l'a visé d'un toit voisin. Cela met Arlong en colère et en guise de réponse, il détruit la maison sur laquelle se trouve Usopp. Craignant que leur chef détruise le village dont ils ont besoin pour obtenir de l'argent, les Hommes-Poissons retiennent leur capitaine et promettent de rattraper Usopp pour le ramener à Arlong Park. De retour à son quartier général, Arlong découvre que Zoro a vaincu la plupart de ses hommes. Plus tard, Usopp est capturé. Afin de regagner la confiance de l'équipage, qui commence à penser qu'elle a laissé Zoro s'échapper, Nami simule l'assassinat d'Usopp en poignardant sa propre main. La suivant dans son jeu, Usopp s'effondre dans la piscine. Satisfait, l'équipage est soulagé et la félicite. Cependant, Nami déclare qu'elle agit uniquement en vue de sauver son village et rappelle à Arlong sa promesse. Pendant ce temps, un navire de la Marine dirigé par le Commodore Pudding Pudding, débarque sur l'île, afin de sauver Cocoyashi. Le navire tire un boulet sur Arlong Park, que le capitaine Homme-Poisson brise aisément avec les dents. Les pirates se débarrassent d'eux facilement avec seulement trois lieutenants. Plus tard, d'autres Marines, dirigés par le Colonel Nezumi , arrivent sur l'île. Celui-ci demande à Genzo de le mener à la maison de Nami et Nojiko. Il accuse la jeune rouquine d'abriter de l'argent sale. Nami tente de les arrêter, mais ils trouvent l'argent. Genzo révèle aux Marines que l'argent est destiné au rachat du village. Il surprend Nami en expliquant à celle-ci qu'ils ont toujours su qu'elle avait rejoint Arlong dans le but de sauver Cocoyashi. La Marine prend l'argent sans ménagement et part, malgré les protestations de Nami. Nojiko est touchée d'une balle dans le bras alors qu'elle tente de protéger Nami. Cette dernière court rejoindre Arlong et découvre qu'il a pactisé avec la Marine. Cependant, l'Homme-Poisson nie les faits, affirmant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rompre leur accord. Il poursuit en lui suggérant de tout recommencer à zéro, si elle tient réellement à récupérer son village. Les villageois prennent connaissance cette trahison et décident de se battre contre Arlong. Désespérée, Nami tente de les en empêcher, en vain. Prise de désespoir, de rage et de tristesse, elle se poignarde l'épaule à plusieurs reprises, sur le tatouage de l'équipage d'Arlong. Luffy arrive à ce moment et l'arrête. Larmoyante, Nami lui demande de la sauver. Le jeune pirate ne se fera pas prier, il rassemble l'équipage et se met en marche vers Arlong Park. Luffy fait une entrée fracassante dans Arlong Park en défonçant l'une des murailles du quartier général. Après s'être assuré de savoir qui est Arlong, le jeune homme lui assène un violent coup de poing au visage et l'envoie valser contre le mur opposé. Après cette déclaration de guerre, les Hommes-Poissons attaquent Luffy, mais ils seront rapidement arrêtés et assommés par Sanji. Octo, énervé d'avoir été dupé par Zoro, menace l'équipage de les servir en repas à Meuh-Meuh, leur animal de compagnie. Cependant, lorsque la vache de mer géante apparaît, elle est toujours couverte des blessures qu'elle a reçues lors de sa rencontre précédente avec Sanji et Zoro. Après certaines menaces d'Arlong à Meuh-Meuh, la créature attaque les Chapeaux de Paille, mais Luffy, grâce à une nouvelle technique, parvient à facilement s'en débarrasser, tout comme des individus autour. Une bataille s'engage alors entres les Chapeaux de Pailles et l'équipage d'Arlong. Luffy est quant à lui bloqué dans l'eau, les pieds coincés dans un morceau de béton. Il survit avec l'aide de Nojiko, qui lui tient tête hors de l'eau. Après que les officiers d'Arlong aient été vaincus, Sanji et Zoro se battent contre Arlong afin de gagner un peu de temps, avant que Luffy ne se libère. Toutefois, ils ne font rapidement pas le poids et sont facilement défaits. Après quoi, Sanji part prêter main forte à son capitaine, profitant de l'absence momentanée d'Octo tandis qu'Arlong attaque Zoro. En sortant de l'eau, Luffy prend les airs et "sauve" Zoro, de manière brutale, comme à l'accoutumée. Il charge ensuite Arlong, toutefois, ses coups sont inefficaces. Luffy est à peine en mesure d'éviter les frappes meurtrières du requin. Luffy se moque de lui et l'Homme-Poisson est ennuyé par ses pitreries. Il est également pris au dépourvu lorsque Luffy se sert de ses dents de requin comme d'une arme. thumb|250px|Arlong avec ses 2 machoiresAlors qu'Arlong se jette à l'assaut, Luffy utilise l'un de ses hommes comme un bouclier humain. Après un échange de plusieurs coups de dents, le pirate se lance dans une nouvelle singerie faisant des dents d'Arlong son dentier. L'Homme-Poisson mord le bras de Luffy, qui se libère de son emprise en l'écrasant contre le sol. Toutefois, Arlong décide de sauter à l'eau, lui donnant l'avantage de la vitesse. Ainsi, il se projette hors de l'eau, telle une torpille, atteignant une vitesse capable de percer n'importe quel objet solide. Luffy parvient à l'attraper et le blesse d'un puissant coup de pied à l'estomac. Le visage d'Arlong, fou de colère, change soudain d'expression, si bien que même Nami ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Constatant que les attaques directes ne fonctionnent pas sur Luffy, il utilise Kiribachi, une immense épée en dents de requin. Le combat se poursuit au dernier étage du bâtiment d'Arlong Park, plus précisément dans la pièce où Nami dessinait des cartes pour Arlong. La salle est pleine des cartes réalisées par cette dernière. Luffy remarque notamment que la plume qu'elle utilisait est tâchée de sang, ce qui le met en colère. Ainsi, il décide de détruire la salle, entraînant l'émotion pour Nami, et la fureur pour Arlong, qui tente une énième attaque. Cependant, Luffy lui assène un coup si puissant qu'il détruit Arlong Park et enterre son adversaire dans les décombres. thumb|left|250px|Arlong vaincu par LuffyPlus tard, Arlong et le reste de son équipage sont arrêtés par la Marine. Seul Octo s'échappe. Sa défaite fait écho dans les rangs des autres Hommes-Poissons. Batailles principales Enjeux Doublages et Traductions Marchandise Jeux vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenhen * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece : Grand Battle ! * Grand Battle! 2 * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP * One Py Berry Match * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros (Synchroniser un fichier du 1 ou le battre en Boss Rush) * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: Le Trésor sous les Flots Ennemi * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece : Tobidase Kaizokudan * One Piece Round the Land ! * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Support * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Burning Blood Futilités *Il fait penser à l'acteur Richard Kiel qui jouait dans l'Espion qui m'aimait et Moonraker. Pour commencer, le personnage que jouait Richard s'appelait Requin et Arlong fait partie de l'espèce des requins. Ils sont tous les deux très grands. Ce sont des antagonistes et ils sont très résistants. Ils comptent beaucoup sur leur mâchoire très spéciale qui est très puissante. (Celle d'Arlong peut détruire un boulet de canon d'un navire de guerre de la Marine et Requin peut tuer un vrai requin avec celle-ci). *Il ressemble aussi à Zabuza Momochi et Kisame Hoshigaki, des assassins de Kiri dans Naruto. Les trois ont une épée plus longue que la normale, Kisame et Arlong ont le thème du requin (apparence physique et épée), les trois sont des antagonistes de leur manga respectif, et les trois ont été des criminels. * Quand Arlong était petit, il souhaitait créer un stand de boulettes avec Octo et Jinbe. Jeune, il rêvait également de pouvoir fouler les terres de L'Archipel Sabaody et s'amuser au parc d'attractions... *Il est la seule personne connue à avoir été relâchée d'Impel Down, et la seule connue à y être allée deux fois. *Selon One Piece 10th Treasures, son chapeau coûte 100 000 *Comme beaucoup d'autres personnages, Arlong a son rire personnel : Shahahahaha ! *Il est à ce jour la seule personne à avoir eu l'autorisation du Gouvernement Mondial pour pouvoir quitter la prison d'Impel Down. Ceci fût possible grâce au choix de Jinbe, ce dernier ayant accepté de devenir l'un des 7 Grands Corsaires pour apaiser les tensions entre les Humains et les Hommes-Poissons. *Sa prime serait plus élevée si le gouvernement avait été au courant de ses agissements. *Son plat préféré est le bœuf grillé. *Dans le 4ème sondage de fans japonais, Arlong est classé 48ème personnage le plus populaire dans One Piece. *Dans l'épisode 552, il est révélé que Shirley est sa sœur. Liens Externes *Ushanka - Article de Wikipédia sur le chapeau d'Arlong Références Navigation du Site en:Arlong ca:Arlong de:Arlong it:Arlong zh:鋸齒惡龍 Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Hommes-Poissons Catégorie:Equipage d'Arlong Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Équipage des Pirates du Soleil Catégorie:Anciens Prisonniers d'Impel Down Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga East Blue‎ Catégorie:Antagonistes de Flashback‎